


How Not to House-Sit

by funkmetalalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Has Good Ideas For Everyone, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, not technically a threesome i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmetalalchemist/pseuds/funkmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's a bit of a voyeur, Eren's a bit of an exhibitionist, and Jean's probably a bit of a virgin. Armin has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to House-Sit

Armin considered himself an idea man. From concept to plan to execution, Armin was sort of a savant. As of late, however, the ideas he had been coming up with were more and more unorthodox.

It was Jean who gave him this particular idea. Jean was a good guy, a friend. But when Armin and Eren had begun their strange ascent from friends to fuck-buddies a few months ago, Jean’s demeanor had changed. He was cold to Eren, and colder still to Armin. It had taken Armin a week or so of half-pondering why for him to realize the answer: Jean still liked Eren.

It had been an unacknowledged but widely known fact before they’d graduated high school that Jean and Eren were in hate-love with one another from afar. They’d never acted on it, though. So, Armin believed (and was now beating himself up for having done so) that they’d both left their respective crushes behind after graduation. They were in college now. They didn’t pretend to hate each other anymore, and they’d actually been decently good friends until recently. It had been naive of Armin to just assume that they were over one another. He spoke to Eren about it one night, asking him whether or not he still liked Jean, and his only reaction had been to vehemently deny that he’d ever liked Jean in the first place. That just proved that there was still something there on Eren’s side, too.

It was perfect.

He sent the same vague text to both Eren and Jean.

_Hey, I’m housesitting for Mr. Smith this weekend. Want to come over there tomorrow at 8:00? I have an idea._

When both responded with an affirmative, Armin allowed himself a small, victorious smile, and left to gather supplies. His list had only two items on it. It wouldn’t be a long trip.

__

Eren was the first to arrive. He smiled when Armin opened the heavy wooden door, and the second it closed behind them, he snaked an arm around Armin’s waist and pulled him into a deep, smiling kiss.

“Mm,” Armin pulled away, laughing. “Not yet. We’re still waiting for someone.”

Eren’s head jerked back and he glanced at the door.

“Still waiting for someone? What does that mean?” But before Armin could say anything, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, accompanied by headlights flashing through the window, answered Eren’s question. Eren moved back to the front door as the sound of a car door closing reached them in the foyer. Eren looked through the peephole and, after a moment, turned back to Armin. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain it in a second. Wait for Jean to come in.”

Like clockwork, Jean knocked just as Armin finished speaking. Armin pushed Eren out of the way, nudging him backwards so there was enough room to open the door.

“Jean, hey. Come on in.” Armin stepped back and held the door open for Jean, gesturing grandly towards the interior of the immaculately decorated house.

“Hey, Armin,” Jean greeted. He paused for just a second when he saw Eren, then continued walking towards the living room. “Hey, Eren.”

“How’s it going?” Eren offered, looking to Armin for guidance. Armin shrugged, not willing to go into the details of how Eren should deal with his and Jean’s complicated relationship, and simply patted him firmly on the back as he followed Jean into the living room.

“So, Armin,” Jean began, sitting down on Mr. Smith’s leather couch. “What’s up? You said you had an idea.”

Eren stood next to the couch, and Armin sat down on the ottoman in front of Jean.

“Well, I wanted you both to come here because I have a proposition for you.”

“You don’t have to speak so formally,” Eren muttered.

Armin took a breath. “Fine. I think that you two should fuck.” Eren’s mouth fell slack. Jean’s lips began moving like he was trying to say something, but Armin continued, unperturbed. “More specifically, I think you two should fuck while I watch from a chair next to the bed. Or couch. Floor, even. Whatever makes you most comfortable, so long as there’s enough space that I can play spectator.”

There were a few moments in which nobody spoke. Eren and Jean just stared at Armin, each of their faces sporting similar looks of shock. Then, once that seemed to wear off, both began speaking at the same time.

“What the fuck, Armin?”

“So you just assumed we would be interested?”

Jean and Eren glanced at one another, then turned back to Armin.

Armin raised his hands in a gesture of placation.

“I spent a lot of time thinking about this. It’s beneficial for all of us. Jean, you still want to fuck Eren. Eren, you’ve told me multiple times you’re something of an exhibitionist and I know that you still have feelings for Jean. And I’m a voyeur. I’ve thought this through, guys. And shit, Eren,” Armin gestured to Eren, almost laughing. “You’re already hard!”

Jean looked over at Eren without turning his head.

Eren blushed and responded through gritted teeth. “You could have been a little bit more delicate about it.”

“You asked me to not approach it formally, so I approached it more… crassly.”

“Shit, Armin,” Jean mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

“So? Are you guys in or out? Obviously I’m in.”

“…Yeah, okay,” Eren said.

Jean spun to face him.

“Seriously?” He asked, not accusatorily, but gently, as if he really didn’t believe it.

“Yeah. Armin’s suggested stuff a lot wilder than this. This is actually pretty tame.”

Jean swiveled again, this time towards Armin. The look on his face was one of pure disbelief. Armin couldn’t really blame him. Most of his sexual exploration had been done very privately after he had graduated high school. It was hard to believe he hadn’t even kissed anyone two years ago, and now he was the owner and operator of a moderately successful solo camboy porn site account. He never showed his face, of course, but that just made it better. The idea of people he knew in real life getting off to him, not knowing it was their friend or neighbor they were jerking off to was enough to get him hard here and now.

He was actually already a little hard.

“Jean?” Armin inquired softly. Jean was still staring at Armin skeptically. “Thoughts?”

“...You don’t have, like, a camera hidden somewhere, do you? I feel like I’m being punked.”

Armin smiled. “No cameras. Just you two fucking, me watching. Here,” Armin pushed himself up to standing and strode over to the side of the couch, where he had stowed his backpack. “I bought some lube and condoms.” Armin tossed the backpack to Jean, who fumblingly caught it. “You in, Jean? You don’t have to, you know. You’re allowed to leave.”

Jean looked from Eren to Armin and back again. His gaze fell and landed on the obvious bulge in Eren’s pants. Without moving his line of sight, he nodded slowly.

“I’m… I’m interested.”

Armin nodded in return, doubtful that Jean would even see it in this moment of fixation, and walked towards the guest bedroom.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he called out over his shoulder.

Armin was certain they’d prefer to do this in a bed. After all, the couch was leather, which was fun in theory but never in practice, and Eren had complained when Armin wanted to fuck him against a kitchen counter, claiming that it felt weird to stand up while you were getting fucked. Eren would like the comfort of the bedroom.

Sure enough, Eren followed soon after, entering the room just as Armin pulled a chair over to lie in front of the base of the bed, placing it just a few feet away. Eren hopped onto the light gray sheets of the bed and rolled over, scooting himself back until he was sitting against the headboard. Eren threw his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, grinning.

“You’re not going to strip?” Armin inquired in a low voice, sitting down on his voyeuristic throne.

“I’ll let Jean do that for me. Looks like he wants to.” Eren peeked an eye open and gave Armin a toothy smile.

“Did he say anything?” Armin was whispering now, not wanting the sound to carry over to Jean. The last thing he wanted now was for Jean to chicken out.

Eren shook his head. “Just held up a finger, like he needed a moment.” Armin nodded, biting at his lower lips in thought.

“You don’t think,” Armin began slowly, “he’s a virgin?”

Eren stared down at Armin pensively.

“I’m not actually sure.”

“Mm,” Armin hummed. He leaned back in his chair and took a slow, quiet breath.

It was another full minute before Jean finally came in, backpack thrown over one shoulder. Wordlessly, and without even glancing at Armin, Jean approached the bed. He let the backpack fall to the ground and crawled up, hooking a leg over Eren’s lap and straddling him. He took two deep, steadying breaths before he cupped Eren’s face in his hands and leaned in. Armin could not see their mouths as they met from where he was sitting, but it was clear that Jean was being hesitant, gentle. After a moment, Eren’s hands wrapped around Jean’s lower back, pulling him in.

Armin wasn’t particularly fond of these gentle sorts of makeout sessions himself, but watching this, he could see the appeal. In the low lighting, it felt for a moment like Armin was watching a coming-of-age romance film. It was innocent and tentative and sweet and not the kind of thing Armin was used to at this point. But it was nice to watch. Relaxing, that’s the word he was looking for.

The gentleness was not long-lasting. The second Jean’s hands dropped from Eren’s face and fell to the buttons of his plaid shirt, Eren took his mouth off Jean’s and immediately moved to kiss his way down Jean’s jaw. Jean tilted his head, giving Eren full access to debauch his neck. The noises Jean was letting out were hardly moans. They were more like whimpers. Eren’s shirt was now abandoned, half unbuttoned, with Jean’s fists gripping Eren’s collar tightly. Eren opened his eyes from where his head was nestled into the crook of Jean’s neck and he winked at Armin before pulling the collar of Jean’s sweater over his shoulder and biting gently above his collarbone. There was the moan Armin had been waiting for. Jean’s back arched as his hips rolled.

“Do that again,” Jean breathed heavily. Eren complied and Jean hummed another quiet moan. It was good that he was loud. If Eren had one sexual fault, in Armin’s opinion, it was that the only noises he ever made were little grunts. Armin loved listening to moans. Another quiet moan saw Armin’s hand coming to rest in his lap, where he let it graze over the half-hard dick that was beginning to make itself noticeable in his pants.

Jean and Eren went back to kissing and Jean continued with unbuttoning Eren’s shirt. When he was done he pushed it down Eren’s arms and Eren assisted in pulling it off and tossing it over the side of the bed. The second he was freed, Eren pulled off Jean’s sweater, taking the shirt underneath with it. In a moment of practiced deftness, Eren flipped Jean over, pulling him down to lie on the center of the mattress. He stared at Jean for a second, his hands pinning Jean by the shoulders, then he lowered his mouth over Jean’s nipple.

Their position now made it much easier for Armin to see their faces, and he wondered briefly if Eren had done it intentionally. Probably. Whenever Eren’s eyes weren’t closed or fixed on Jean’s, they were looking right at Armin. Jean, on the other hand, only had eyes for Eren. As Eren’s tongue glided over his nipple, Jean could only stare down at him through half-lidded eyes, his chin on his chest, that gorgeous pink mouth half-open and gasping.

Yeah, so Armin did think Jean was kind of gorgeous. That was part of his motivation for cultivating this plan, after all. Jean was a specimen. A little skinny, maybe, but with broad shoulders, and lithe muscle he’d somehow accumulated over the years. It was the kind of body you knew would look good naked without a second thought. So far, he did. Jean’s hands, with their long, elegant fingers, laced through Eren’s hair as Eren kissed his way down Jean’s stomach. Eren sent Armin another discreet look while he unbuttoned and unzipped Jean’s pants with his teeth. Armin rolled his eyes. He’d taught Eren how to do that last weekend. At least he was putting it to good use.

Eren was kissing Jean’s cock over his boxer briefs, licking the tip where it was peeking out above the waistband. Eren tugged the elastic down and licked up the entire length of Jean’s cock, and Jean let out the most spectacular little whine. Armin palmed his cock over his jeans while Eren fit his mouth over Jean’s dick, letting his lips fall down to its base before he licked his way back up. Eren had a tight, hot mouth, and he gave blowjobs like it was his livelihood. Armin could practically feel it while Eren let his mouth sheathe Jean’s cock again.

Probably too soon for Jean’s liking, Eren’s mouth left Jean’s cock, still slick with saliva. His hand was quick to replace it as and Eren crawled back up, putting his cheek against Jean’s and catching his earlobe between his teeth. Eren whispered something Armin couldn’t quite hear over Jean’s heaving breaths.

“I don’t know, I’ve never…” Jean whispered back, eyes shut as his hips bucked up into Eren’s grip. Eren left Jean’s cheek and put his mouth just above Jean’s, their open lips ghosting against one another. 

“I’ll show you how, then you do me. Alright?” Jean nodded vigourously, knocking his nose against Eren’s. Eren began kissing Jean again before he had a chance to voice his affirmation.

While they kissed and Eren jerked Jean off, Jean began feebly attempting to unbutton Eren’s jeans. After several failed attempts, Jean groaned.

“Help,” Jean mumbled into Eren’s mouth. _So much for Jean undressing him_ , Armin thought. Eren sat back up on his knees, one hand still on Jean’s cock. His other hand met Jean’s at his groin and he carefully moved Jean’s hand to his thigh, where Jean began absently running his fingers up and down. Eren undid his pants quickly shimmied them down his thighs, exposing a tented set of boxers. Eren fell to Jean’s side, not taking his hand off Jean’s cock, and masterfully kicked them the rest of the way off, followed quickly by his boxers. His pants hadn’t even landed on the floor when Eren flipped on top of Jean again, and put his mouth back on Jean’s dick. Jean hissed through his teeth at the contact, and Eren hummed happily as he worked the cock effortlessly. While he sucked, his hands pulled down Jean’s jeans and boxer briefs, throwing the jeans onto the floor and Jean’s underwear into Armin’s lap. _Showoff_.

Eren gave an exceptionally dirty looking lick, and looked Armin right in the eyes while he did it. Armin’s pants were growing more uncomfortable with each second. He unbuttoned them carefully, unzipping and pulling his cock out smoothly from the lacy panties he’d picked out just for such an occasion. They contrasted so sharply with Jean’s boxer briefs. Armin took them in his hand and slowly gripped his cock with them. The fabric of the boxer briefs felt rough against the sensitive skin of his cock, but Armin wanted that, wanted more. The first stroke he gave it coincided with Eren giving Jean’s cock another substantial suck, and, _Christ_ , did that feel good.

Eren removed his mouth yet again and smugly licked his cock-swollen lips. His face this whole time seemed to be barely restraining a wide smile. It came out as a smirk. He moved to the edge of the bed, and as he leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the lube and condoms out of Armin’s backpack, Armin found himself staring at Jean, who was staring reverently at Eren’s ass, chest heaving and cheeks pink. Eren pulled the lube out and moved to sit himself between Jean’s legs, guiding his knees up into the air.

“The first thing we’re going to do,” Eren said, voice low, concealing excitement, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers, “is get you nice and ready. You done this part before?” Eren let his fingers run over Jean’s entrance, slowly. Jean swallowed and nodded.

“To yourself?” Eren asked.

Jean gave another single nod. His cheeks, already flushed, grew redder with embarrassment.

“Dirty boy,” Eren smirked. He sent another glance at Armin, who was wearing a matching smile. Eren turned back to Jean and eyed him up and down. On his inhale, the grin faded and his eyebrows arched with a curious intrigue. Jean was a new experience for Eren. Eren would want to take a moment to study him.

Eren pushed his finger inside and Jean inhaled sharply, not closing his eyes. His hips rose off the mattress and his hands dug into the sheets, gripping them as if he might fall off.

“You good?” Eren asked, leaning in to kiss the inside of Jean’s thigh.

“So good,” Jean mumbled. He sounded almost drunk on this. Jean bit his lip as Eren began pumping his finger in and out, eventually adding another as he continued kissing at Jean’s leg. When he finally added a third, his hand started working Jean’s cock again, now thicker and harder from Eren’s careful attention. Jean let out an extended moan, hips grinding up against Eren’s hand.

“Please,” Jean begged, and that was all the invitation Eren needed. He ripped the top of the condom wrapper off, fumblingly pulled the condom out, tossing the wrapper aside, and slowly, carefully rolled it over his cock. He poured more lube out into his hand and gave his own dick a few precursory jerks, coating the condom haphazardly.

“Hips up,” Eren commanded, and Jean complied. Eren lined himself up and slowly pushed his cock in. When Eren was all the way in, Jean let out a breathy moan and blinked up at Eren. After a few seconds, he nodded and Eren began pumping his hips slowly, deliberately. One of his hands was gripping Jean’s cock again, and the other played support beam on Jean’s chest while his hips worked, index finger toying with Jean’s nipple.

He was treating Jean like a prince, Armin noted. He was pampering him, giving him every bit of attention he thought Jean might like. And Jean did like it, judging by the whiny moans coming out of his mouth every few seconds. His face changed fluidly from one expression to the next. Pleasure, want, need, pain, ecstasy.

The only bit of attention Eren didn’t seem to be affording Jean was constant eye contact. Whenever Jean’s eyes shut themselves tight, Eren’s gaze found its way over to Armin, who was now unabashedly jerking off into Jean’s boxer briefs, his other hand reaching over his shirt and twisting his own nipple between his fingers. Eren would look him in the eye, look down at the end of his red cock where it peaked out from the black cotton, and back up before he would turn back to Jean and do the same. He did not stop for a beat, though he would slow from time to time, each slow, strong pump of his hips punctuated with a cry from Jean.

Jean looked close to tears, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. It was getting warm in here. Armin shucked his shirt and kept watching.

One of Jean’s hands finally loosened itself from the sheets and found its way around Eren’s hand where it wrapped around his cock. Eren grabbed Jean’s hand and pinned it back down to the mattress, and Jean’s eyes, woozy and half-lidded until now, flashed open, offended.

“You can’t come yet, remember? You still have to fuck me.” Eren looked very nearly apologetic but not quite as he took the hand he’d been pinning down into his own and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it, before he knitted it in his and brought it back down to the mattress. Jean was biting his lip hard and his eyebrows were knitted like he was just aching to be touched, but he said nothing beyond the low, hummed moans that were escaping him. Painfully hard was a good look for Jean, Armin decided.

Eren gave Jean hushed encouragements while his hips continued working, telling him he was doing good, so good, and God, was he beautiful. Eren began thrusting deliberately again, causing Jean to give out little yelps with each stroke and Armin knew Eren would come soon.

Eren didn’t say anything, just continued pumping his hips until he let out a lengthy groan with a final thrust, hips stuttering slightly where they lay against Jean while he came. Jean let out a breath Armin hadn’t noticed he’d been holding, and Eren, after a few moments of heavy breathing, pulled out of Jean and pulled off the condom, throwing it into the dustbin at the side of the bed. Eren fell back down and laid his head on Jean’s chest, eyes fixed on Armin, whose fingers were still traipsing along his cock delicately.

“Wow,” Jean said. His arm, now trapped under Eren, guided a hand into Eren’s hair, stroking it gently.

“Gimme a second and then it’s your turn,” Eren replied between breaths.

They stayed like that for a little while, Jean’s hand in Eren’s hair, and Eren’s on Jean’s chest, breathing in sync. Jean’s eyes were on the ceiling, and Eren’s were still on Armin. Watching this was different from watching them fuck, somehow, for Armin. After another few light strokes, Armin took his hand off of his cock entirely. It was throbbing now, and he could have come earlier if he’d wanted to, but he wanted to wait for the finale. If Jean was a virgin, as he implied, that only made watching the next part more thrilling.

Eren finally moved, tearing his eyes from Armin’s gaze. He pulled himself up and let his head hover over Jean’s for a moment before he moved in, kissing him deeply. The two licked and sucked at each other’s mouths for long enough that Eren’s cock began to twitch again. Then finally, Eren took his lips off of Jean’s and let their foreheads touch.

“Show me what you’ve learned,” Eren said against Jean’s lips.

Suddenly, they were flipped, Jean sitting on top of Eren’s lap, hand pinning down Eren’s chest. Eren let out a breathy laugh and Jean smiled down at him before moving down to place another kiss on his lips. Jean pushed himself back up and climbed off of Eren, placing himself between Eren’s legs, mirroring Eren’s own movements from earlier. Jean poured out lube onto his fingers and without any warning, pushed a finger in. Eren hissed and his shoulders rolled back further into the mattress. Jean readjusted himself, still moving his finger inside of Eren, and lowered his head, licking a stripe up Eren’s slowly hardening cock. Jean hummed against the head of Eren’s shining dick and looked up at Eren, who was looking back down at him, a wrecked sort of look in his eyes.

“Want more?” Jean asked quietly. He sounded timid, like he was asking something like that might get him in trouble with his parents.

“Fuck, yeah,” Eren grunted, pushing himself onto Jean’s fingers as Jean inserted a second.

Armin began stroking himself again now, admiring the look of determination on Jean’s face. He was putting all his concentration into pleasing Eren now, ignoring his own hard cock in favor of teasing at Eren’s with his tongue while he fingered him.

“Jean, fuck me, please,” Eren pleaded.

Jean reached for a condom and tried to tear it open, but his hands refused to work right unless they were on Eren, it seemed. He brought the wrapper to his mouth and tore it with his teeth, pulling it out. Before he could put it on, Eren grabbed the hand that was holding it, and let his sleepy green eyes speak for him. Jean handed him the condom, and Eren rolled it over Jean’s cock. Jean let out a moan at the contact, and Armin let out a harsh breath from the other side of the room as he watched.  Eren lay back down, staring at Jean while he poured out more lube onto his hand, slicking it over the condom. But he didn’t put it in.

“On your hands and knees,” Jean commanded, timid voice gone, replaced by confidence and authority. Eren followed directions and flipped over, pushing his ass into the air in front of Jean’s cock.

Jean laid a hand over Eren’s ass for support, gripping while he guided his cock inside of Eren. As he pushed in, Jean let out a hiss and an “ _Ahhh…_ ” and dug his fingernails into Eren’s skin.

 Almost immediately, Eren was pushing himself back onto Jean’s cock. Jean’s head fell back, eyes closed, and his other hand made its way to Eren’s ass as well. Then he began thrusting.

Where Eren had been consistently treating Jean like royalty, Jean was now treating Eren like a truck stop fuck. Eren had been precise with his movements, but Jean, starved for his own satisfaction, was currently pounding into Eren without a thought. He brought his hand down to slap Eren’s ass and Armin, shocked, let a hushed moan out from his parted lips. Jean didn’t notice. The only thing in the world for Jean now was Eren - this much was obvious from his soft repetition of “ _Eren, Eren, Eren…_ ”

Eren was enjoying it too, being fucked like this. His left arm was rigid, hand flat against the mattress, propping him up, while his right hand was jerking off his already-hard-again cock. Eren let out a grunt as Jean pushed into him, and Jean was moaning, and oh God, what Armin wouldn’t give to let the sound of Jean’s moans lull him to sleep at night.

Jean would not last long. He’d been too hungry for this, wanted it for too long. Jean, who had been so nervous initially, was a different person now. He was lost inside of Eren, and Armin knew he would not find himself until he came.

“Come, Jean, come for us,” Armin breathed, stroking himself hard and fast. Armin did not usually whisper such encouragements but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to see Jean undone.

Jean obeyed, regardless of whether or not he’d heard Armin’s low directions.

“I’m coming, Eren, I’m going to come,” Jean whimpered, and a second later, Jean gave a strong thrust and he was gone, miles away, lost in a sea of Eren and Egyptian cotton sheets and unbridled debauchery. It was beautiful.

Jean gave another few weak pumps, while Eren’s come spilled out of his hands with a muffled moan. Jean’s hand left Eren’s ass and slid up and back down his spine, fingers splayed.

“Fuck,” Jean moaned, and that was it, Armin was done too.

Armin came with a moan, and for the first time since he’d arrived, Jean looked at Armin. He seemed almost shocked at the realization that Armin had been there the whole time, as if he’d forgotten. As Armin’s come fell onto his chest in spurts, Jean’s mouth fell slack and he stared at Armin, unmoving, while Eren pulled himself off of Jean’s softening dick. Armin and Jean stared at one another as Eren took off Jean’s condom and threw it into the bin with his own.

Hand still on his sensitive cock, Armin finally tore his gaze from Jean and looked around for a tissue box, something to help him clean up. Jean realized what he was doing and climbed off the bed. Eren watched him walk towards Armin and place himself on his knees at Armin’s feet. Jean delicately placed his hands on the insides of Armin’s knees and pushed them apart, letting himself bring his chest to rest against Armin’s dick. Armin took in all of Jean, sweaty and radiating warmth, hair falling over his forehead and eyes still not fully open and aware. And Jean moved in and began licking the come off of Armin’s chest. _Virgins_ , Armin thought absently, _don’t do this_. But Armin couldn’t bring himself to reason through Jean’s is-he, is-he-not virginity, not while Jean’s tongue flicked over the splattered white mess on Armin’s stomach, humming quietly and swallowing it all down. When Armin’s chest was cleaned, Jean began tucking Armin’s dick back into his pants. A thumb ran carefully over the edge of the lace of Armin’s panties, and Jean stared at it for a moment, entranced. He ran his hand over the outside of Armin’s lace-covered cock a single time before he pulled Armin’s pants up, zipping and buttoning them.

Jean looked up at him from between his legs, and suddenly Armin couldn’t look at him. He raised his head to Eren, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyebrows raised, having apparently watched the entire exchange.

Jean picked his boxer briefs up from where they lay at Armin’s feet, then stood and walked over to the rest of his clothes, abandoned on the floor.

“Are you leaving?” Armin asked, watching Jean pull up his boxer briefs to his hips. Jean looked over at him.

“I don’t have to,” Jean replied vaguely, picking up his shirt.

“Stay then,” Eren said.

Jean paused, shirt thrown over his forearm.

“Do you want me to? Jean asked. “I was under the impression what you guys had was just a sex thing.”

Eren and Armin looked at each other. Was it just a sex thing? Obviously sex was a pretty big part of it, but they were still best friends. They kissed casually at greetings and partings, said they loved each other, held hands occasionally. Armin supposed that the only thing about them that would indicate that they weren’t dating was the fact that they’d never actually gone on a date. Mikasa was always with them whenever they went out to do anything. Armin didn’t mind. He loved Mikasa too, though maybe not in the same way as Eren. And that was it, Armin thought suddenly. The way Armin loved Eren was different to how he loved his other friends, though he couldn’t explain in words precisely how that was.

“I don’t think it is,” Armin said quietly, still looking at Eren. Eren stared back seriously and began nodding slowly, turning to Jean.

“It’s more than sex. I don’t want to speak for Armin, but I know that I would like you to be part of that… more-than-sex thing.” Eren trailed off confusedly, not sure how to word it.

“I’m with Eren,” Armin said. He wasn’t quite sure how to say it either. He didn’t love Jean, really. Jean was a friend, obviously, but he hadn’t really been around Armin enough to warrant any kind of love from him. But, Armin reasoned, Jean was a good guy. And when he found himself mentally denying that he loved Jean, he realized he was punctuating each declaration with “ _yet._ ” Jean looked from one of them to the other.

“You want me to be, like, a boyfriend, then? To both of you?” Jean asked. _There_ , Armin thought, _that was how to word it_.

“If you’re interested,” Armin replied. “You can stay the night here to think about it, if you want.”

Jean watched Armin for a few seconds before he pulled his undershirt over his head, straightening it out over his stomach.

“Yeah,” Jean finally responded. “I’ll stay the night. But I have a condition.” Jean looked from Eren to Armin seriously.

“What is it?”

“Next time we do this,” Jean said, gesturing towards the bed and staring at Armin, “You join us.”

Armin grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta katie and thanks to you for reading. :)


End file.
